Damn Whales!
by Dr. Meowgon Spengler
Summary: 2D is alone in his room, and that cursed whale comes back. Rated K because I'm slightly paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

First Gorillaz fanfiction. If it sucks, blame my 2 am mind.

I don't own Murdoc, 2D, or Gorillaz. Er, GoRiLLaz?

Ah, fuck it.

* * *

He sat there, on his bed. His arms were wrapped around his legs and he was rocking back in forth, shaking. He glanced out the window, into the water, and immediately turned away. Outside, in the great blue depths, was a whale that Stu thought of as bigger than the Titanic. You know, before it split in half.

Stu clutched at his blue locks, biting down on his lower lip. He checked again, but alas, the whale was still there. Oh, curse you Murdoc, for making him stay in the underwater room! Stu just sat there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, he worked up enough courage to peek once more. Oh. It would seem the whale is gone now!

... Actually, the big gray mass that showed up suddenly and ripped a scream from poor little Stu's throat might make one think twice.

And it might also catch the attention of a certain Satanist that caused the problem.

Murdoc Niccals had been in the shower at that point, scrubbing away dirt and sweat with what appeared to be strawberry scented soap. It slipped from his hand when he heard Stu's scream ring throughout a majority of the house. He growled and rinsed off the remainder of the soap, toweling himself quickly and putting on a pair of boxers and an old wifebeater. He trudged down to the singer's room, a look of pure distaste on his face.

"What was that dreadful noise? Sounded like a dying cat!" Murdoc growled as he entered Stu's room. He looked around, then assumed that Stu was gone.

Until he saw blue peeking out from under the blanket.

He sighed and pulled the blanket off of Stu, glaring at him. "Cut it out, Face-ache." he snapped.

Stu stared up at him, his black dented eyes wide with fear. "I-i-issa wh-whaaa.." he slurred, only confusing Murdoc more. "What are you blabbering on about?" he snapped.

"WH-WHALE!" Stu shouted, pointing at the window.

"What? Oh. Right. Have you noticed the window has curtains, mate?" Murdoc said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"O-oh.. r-right.. i knew th't.." Stu murmured. Murdoc sighed and pulled the curtains shut, shielding Stu from the whale.

"U-uh, thanks, Muds.. I think it wan'ed to ea' me.." he said.

"Don't mention it, D." Murdoc said, waving him off. Before Murdoc could leave, Stu gave him a big hug. Murdoc was confused for a moment, but he awkwardly hugged him back with one arm.

"I luv ya, Muds." Stu said softly.

"... Love ya too, Face-ache." Murdoc replied almost after a moment.

"Can ya.. stay wif me for a bi', Muds..? I-I'm still kinda scared.." Stu said, his face going a little red as he stared up at Murdoc. Murdoc coughed lightly into his hand, looking around for ways to escape. When he saw that, no, there wasn't, he sighed again.

"Sure. but only this once." Stu squealed in happiness.

"Oh, yay! You gon' cuddle wif meh, too, righ'?" Murdoc shrugged.

"Eh, why the hell not." he said. Stu grinned and dragged him to the bed, forcing him down and hugging up to him. He and Murdoc laid there for about.. ten or so minutes, before Murdoc received a kiss on the **cheek** and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Urgh, endings are haaaaaard _

To be continued, maybe?

'Till next time,

~Jade


	2. Chapter 2

WHOA. I didn't expect anyone to like this! I got a grand total of TWO PEOPLE wanting me to keep doing this. /sarcasm

I really hope this chapter turns out to be longer. :/ I dunno, I guess when you're tired shit seems longer.

Like when you stay up all night and then you have to listen to a ten minute lecture on the right way to draw a freaking CYLINDER.

Rating might go up, but it's only because of my potty mouth. :U

* * *

By the time morning came back 'round, Murdoc was gone. Stu woke up with an empty bed and empty arms. As always. Murdoc always left at around 7 AM. Not that he didn't want to be around Stu anymore. He was just an early riser. You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm.

Stu sighed and sat up, hugging a pillow to his chest. Glancing at the window, he let out a sound of relief as he discovered the curtains were still closed. He got up and changed his clothes, groggily leaving his room and trudging into the studio.

Which was about the time that he fell asleep in the lift.

About an hour passed, and Murdoc began to grow impatient. Actually, screw that, he was impatient by the five minute mark. He was also a little worried as to why Stu hadn't arrived yet. Maybe he forgot to set his alarm? Or maybe.. Murdoc internally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. Of course Stu hadn't.. died.. Thinking over again, it was a huge possibility that Stu had overdosed on his pills, or.. No, he wasn't suicidal, as far as Murdoc could tell. But there wasn't any evidence point away from it. Stu had seemed pretty out of it lately, always leaning on his keyboard and mumbling into the mic. On more than one occasion, Murdoc had to stop the entire rehearsal and start from scratch.

Murdoc eventually decided, okay, I guess I have to go get him myself. He stormed out of the studio and to the lift, pressing the button to open it. What he saw in the lift was surprising, but relieving nonetheless.

"Wake up, you sodding lump." Murdoc growled, feigning hostility. Stu glanced up at him from the floor of the lift, obviously exhausted.

"Oh.. h-hey, Muds.. mmmph.." he murmured, his sentence cut off by him nearly falling asleep. Murdoc sighed and lifted Stu out of the lift (A.N. How ironic.) and carrying him into the studio.

"Aw shit, Mudz, you found him." Russel said, setting down his drumsticks. After a moment, he added, "He don't look too good, bro."

"Yeah, s'what I thought. We're going to have to cancel band practice today, 2D decided he would sleep in the lift." Murdoc said sarcastically. Stu just kept on sleeping. Russel and Noodle decided it would be a good idea to leave right about then, both heading to their respective areas in the building.

Murdoc sat on the floor, holding the frail singer in his lap. "Stu, wake up." he muttered. Stuart just curled up into him, nuzzling him. Murdoc sighed again and hugged him close, shaking him slightly.

"Wake uuuuup." he groaned. Stu's blacked out eyes opened a bit.

"Wh-whassat..?" he murmured, looking up at him.

"You fell asleep in the sodding lift, that's what." Murdoc snapped."Oh... 'm sorry.."Stu murmured.

"It's fine," Murdoc sighed, "You look really shitty. Just.. go back to sleep." Stu did exactly that, but not without planting a lazy kiss on Murdoc's chin. Shaking his head, Murdoc carried the singer to the lift and went into his room, dropping him on his bed. Just for kicks, he opened the curtains on the window before leaving.


End file.
